Interface circuits may be used in electronic devices to transmit and receive signals, for example signals related to data transmission like data signals, clock signals or chip select signals. An example for such an interface circuit is a microsecond channel (MSC) interface. The MSC interface is an interface which may be used to couple a master device with one or more slave devices. The MSC interface uses, in a downstream direction (from master device to slave device) a chip select (CS) signal (selecting, for example, one of a plurality of slave devices), a serial data in signal (SI) and a clock signal (CLK), and, in an upstream direction (from slave device to master device) a serial data signal (SDO). The serial data and clock signals may be configured to be represented as single-ended signals or differential signals, in particular low voltage differential (LVD) signals, while, for example, the chip select signal according to the MSC interface is always a single-ended signal. Single-ended signals may be processed in the interface differently from differential signals. In some circumstances this may lead to timing problems, for example when sampling a single-ended signal like the chip select signal in an MSC system based on a differential signal, for example a differential clock signal in an MSC system.